


Dancing with the stars

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It slowly dawns on Arthur that wanting to be a star dancer was probably a bad idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Dancing'

„How did I get myself into this?“ Arthur groaned.

“A bit loser in the hips, Arthur.” The instructor went by and said this for the umpteenth time. “It’ll be a lot easier then.”

“As if he knew what I can do with my hips and how easy it is.” He muttered through gritted teeth.

Merlin chuckled. “Concentrate. We can do this.”

“But why?” Arthur whined and then counted in his head and shoved Merlin around. 

Merlin took over and waltzed them around the dance floor a lot more gracefully than Arthur, who stumbled along, could ever have managed. “Because, my love, you were the one who rambled on about ‘oh, if we could do this, we’d sure impress Morgana at the wedding’ when we were watching ‘Dancing with the Stars’,” he said in such a sweet tone of voice that he himself feared that syrup was dripping somewhere. 

Arthur sighed. “It had looked so easy on TV. And you’re leading again!” He frowned.

“Yes, I am.” Merlin grinned. “I’ve told you dancing is a sport.”

“Sport…” Arthur muttered.

“Ah, I see you finally found out that Merlin’s better leading.” The instructor smiled widely. “Just follow him, Arthur and you’ll be fine.”

If looks could kill, the city would have needed a new dance instructor. 

“Don’t look at your feet, Arthur. You have to feel the rhythm and let it take over.”

“Easier said than done.” Arthur frowned in concentration as one of his feet came down on top of one of Merlin’s again. “Sorry.”

Merlin just smiled and danced on. “One, two, three, one, two, three…just like that.”

Drops of sweat rolled down Arthur’s temple. 

“Alright.” The instructor clapped his hands. “Very nice, everybody. We’re done for today. Just practice the steps at home and I’ll see ballroom dancers here next week.”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Merlin had tried to talk him out of this, had told him about dancing being a sport and that it took a bit more than just knowing the steps. He hadn’t believed him and thought they would take a class and then look as good as the couples on TV. He had been wrong. Of course, he would never admit that. 

“Come on, I’ll buy you a juice on the way home, you star dancer.” Merlin smiled and exchanged his dress shoes for his usual runners. 

Arthur stuffed his dress shoes – Merlin’s idea to learn how to dance in those instead of shoes he was used to – in the bag Merlin offered and followed him.

The instructor waited at the door and had some good advice for everyone. “Practice the steps, Arthur, then you won’t think about them any longer and you can let the rhythm take over.”

Arthur shot him a look and left.

Merlin caught up with him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I thought…”

That we skip the idea of looking good as ballroom dancers and pretend this has never happened? Arthur thought hopefully.

“How about we do something about your rhythm, too, when we’re at home.” Merlin grinned.

“It’s not something that can’t be practiced. Either you have it or you don’t.” Arthur looked at him sourly.

Merlin’s grin grew wider. “Oh, I remember a situation or two where you didn’t have any issue at all with your rhythm…” He winked.

A huge smile spread on Arthur’s face and he walked faster.


End file.
